The Story of Me and You
by Colors-of-Fire
Summary: "You sneak a glance at her and smile. A genuine one. She sees you and grins back, and you feel your face burn red. And it was then you told yourself to always keep her that way. Happy, smiling, and safe. No matter what it would take." AustraliaxIndonesia


Hmh, I dunno, a bit OOC maybe, a bit random... But what the heck, I've been craving to write more AustraliaxIndonesia with OC!Fem!Indonesia (No yaoi here, sorry) so, here it is!

Inspired by Kak Dinosaurusgede on deviantart and a few other AusIndo fics on here.

* * *

Hetalia Axis Powers

The Story of Me and You

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a little girl, and a young boy. They came from a land separated by the ocean, and yet united by the sky. Their time together would never be wasted. Enveloped by the blue oceans as they fished for teripang, playing hide-and-seek under the comfort of the tamarind trees, their nights together lying underneath the starry skies, and their bitter farewells, after each visit. But as far away as the earth separated them, they still stood under the same sky.

The two grew with each other's company. Hand in hand. Inseparable. How he would wait for her to return every time she had said her farewells. How he would miss her smiles, her melodic laughter, and the softness of her hugs. How she would put everything on the line to come back.

You take her hand in yours, and smile at her innocent face. "We'll always be together. Won't we Makassar?"

She smiles back. "Always."

How you miss the innocent, carefree days. Before the bad men came. Everything was destroyed. They tore you apart. Took you away. Made you forget. A thirst for gold put your friendship to an end. And yet it was white. To cover up the black.

"_If only I had the courage…  
There are so many things I want to tell you…"_

Words were lost. Memories undone. She waited. For the days come back, and bring him home. Back to the playground they once shared.

Time was bitter. Ticking its arms ever so steadily into an hour. The hour adding up into a day. The day growing into a week. The week slowly tearing a new page to the next month. And the month bringing in a new calendar of a new year.

Time flew. Slow enough to make you cry. Fast enough to make you lose your grip. People changed. The little girl and young boy grew up. Reunited for a moment. When your motherland, Britain, brought her into the family. But you had forgotten her. She put on a smile anyway.

"Salam kenal. My name is Kirana Sartika Dewi."

"Kyle Kirkland."

In between the hugs she received from his siblings, Malaysia, Singapore, and Brunei, you feel something lurch in your chest. A longing. Something that refused to forget. And yet you don't understand. Something about her smile made your heart grow warm, and made you wonder if there was something missing.

You had no chance to speak with her. She was taken away once again.

Every day after your encounter, your nights were filled with dreams. Of people unfamiliar to you.

You dream of a time that you thought never existed. You dream of things that you would forever tell yourself was just fantasy. Myths. And yet they felt real. They felt true. And they meant something to you. The little girl from Nusantara. And the young boy from Marege.

He was you.

And she was her. That girl named Kirana. Indonesia.

And since you've figured that out, the dreams became overwhelming. Made you hurt so much. Her face, her smile, everything about her, became too painful for you. And you weren't allowed to say anything. So you keep her away. You resort to drinking. You escape into another reality. Your own reality. Where you can make your own history, your own story. You grew up, and changed.

Of course, your policies to keep her away were not a permanent solution. You met again during the Second World War. Following the surrender of Japan. You were under obligations to keep her under the control of Netherlands. Why? Perhaps it was because you were allies with him in the war. Otherwise, you don't know.

You saw her suffer, and that made you hurt. Of course, you kept quiet.

1945, she proclaimed herself independent. You kept quiet on that too. For two years. It didn't matter much to you at the time. But yet again, that something lurched, and you couldn't stand to watch her suffer. Something about her, made you want to be close to her. As if she was someone dear to you. Someone close. Someone you knew, or perhaps loved.

You brought up her conflict with Netherlands to the UN, and on 1st August, 1947, a cease-fire was ordered, and a committee was formed to broker a truce and a renewal of negotiations. She selected you on her committee with a smile. You couldn't say no.

But troubles didn't end for her there. You knew. You disagreed with everything she did at the time. Why? You don't really know.

1964, she got into a big fight with Malaysia. Of course, you supported your sister. You ambushed and killed all of her troops that came close to Sarawak.

You hurt her. In more ways than one. Perhaps in ways you don't even realize. But of course, you let that drown in beer.

Until there came a time that you felt you couldn't run away anymore. Either that, or because your boss was just tired of all your beer cans littering the office. It was during the 1968s when you were asked to improve relations with her. You didn't welcome that thought too warmly. You were worried. That the pain might come back. The guilt. Of course, you kept quiet on that too.

When you reach her home, she welcomes you with a smile. Through everything that had happened, it was still the same smile. The same warmth. Why? You don't know.

"Welcome to Indonesia, Mr. Kirkland."

You hesitate. "Glad to be here, mate."

You start a new friendship with her. She and everyone in the country were so nice to you. Always so welcoming. She's told you many things about herself, about her culture. She's taught you all the things she does and the games she played. She shared the beauty of her land with you. She showed you everything. In return, you did the same. You shared all you had with her. You shared you favorite hiding spots and your favorite things to do. And you learn you had a lot in common. It was warm. No pain at all.

Soon, you shared with her your greatest loves of all: animals and adventure. And you learn, she loved those too. It amazed you. Pretty soon, you both begin to share that passion together. Starting out small, adventuring into her ever green jungles to play with the wildlife, and soon growing to expeditions that makes your adrenaline rush and blows your mind.

Countless times she saved your life, and you to her. You start to feel a certain trust in her. A certain bond. And a feeling of incompletion when she's not there by your side. You've learned all her quirks and fears, and she's learned yours. Then again, what do you expect from two people that repeatedly spent countless days and nights together in the middle of nowhere together?

You sneak a glance at her and smile. A genuine one. She sees you and grins back, and you feel your face burn red. And it was then you told yourself to always keep her that way. Happy, smiling, and safe. No matter what it would take.

Since then, you start to see her in a different light. You start to find how easy it was to lose yourself with her. You grew to love her. Perhaps, all over again. And you could see a face at the back of your mind, smiling. The young boy from Marege. You begin to accept that, he is you. And you don't mind anymore. He was a part of you. And you're fine with that.

You learn to accept the past, and look on to the future. Your future. Right there. Right by your side. The drinking hasn't stopped of course. But now, it was for different reasons.

And so ends the story of the little girl from Nusantara and the young boy from Marege. Closing its old, yellowing pages to begin a new tale. The story of the young woman from Indonesia, and the young man from Australia.

* * *

Uhh Goodd we seriously need more AussieNesia fics… or at least I need them... May this inspire you other authors to also write AussieNesia!


End file.
